Blue Stone
by Maaya Holic
Summary: "No lo olvides, es una fecha importante" Saruhiko y Misaki llevaron una gran amistad hasta que el mayor traiciono la confianza de su amigo, justo ESTE dia, Saru esta libre en su trabajo. *Pesimo summary lo siento, pero pasen a leer*


+Bien pues antes que nada, debo decirles que este es mi primer fic SaruMi y que está planeado para 4 capítulos (introducción, Cap, de Fushimi, Cap. De Misaki y el ero-desenlace xD) lo decidí así porque si me siento a escribir todo de golpe temo arruinar la esencia de mi idea original, además de que no puedo andar escribiendo en horas de trabajo, digo, la idea me vino a la mente en horas laborales y a escondidas lo empezé (no sigan mi ejemplo) pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo así xD

El SaruMi es mi maldita obsesión, el K-project mi mundo y el yaoi mi religión, llevo creándome todo tipo de situaciones para estos 2 chicos y creí que ya era hora de compartirles mis demencias.

Llevo 1 año sin escribir algo, perdí ese espíritu debido a problemas personales, así que las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, me motiva mucho leer las opiniones de los lectores n.n

_Dissclaimer:_ _K-Project no me pertenece u.u porque si asi fuera, hace mucho lo hubiera tornado yaoi, con orgias y demás cosas sexys~_

**Titulo:** Blue Stone

**Fandom:** K-Project

**Pareja:** SaruMi (Saruhiko x Misaki)

**Género:** Romance, yaoi (habrá lemmon)

**CAPITULO 1**

Una bonita mañana de noviembre dos chicos (de unos de 15 años de edad) miraban desde el jardín hacia el interior de una de las oficinas del colegio, uno de ellos (el más bajito) abrió el ventanal y de dispuso a entrar a la oficina, ante la mirada de preocupación de su amigo.

-Mi…Misaki, es peligroso, si te descubren tendrás muchos problemas- El chico más alto miraba hacia todas partes, temía que alguna persona los viera.

-¡A callar! Exageras siempre, Saru- El chico de cabello naranja entro corriendo, dirigiéndose directo al escritorio que había allí, rebusco en los cajones y, cuando dio con su objetivo, salió veloz por el ventanal, aterrizando a un costado de su amigo.

-Y bien ¿ahora qué?- Cuestiono confundido el de gafas.

-Pues, aquí es donde corremos lo más lejos que podamos- respondió Misaki, tomando de la mano a su amigo y obligándole a emprender la huida.

Corrieron al menos por 15 minutos hasta detenerse cerca del río de aquel poblado, el Colegio se hallaba en las orillas de la cuidad de Shizume, por lo que era muy raro toparse con mas gente en los alrededores.

-Tú…es…problemas….- Fushimi estaba realmente agotado, apenas y podía respirar, acomodo sus gafas y miro fijamente al más bajito.

-Jeje, pero valió la pena, creo; además tú eres un debilucho Saru- soltó una risita al ver lo mal que la pasaba su amigo.

-Ca….cállate- alego ligeramente molesto, dio un ligero suspiro – Pero, ¿Por qué dices que valió la pena? No entendí eso Misaki- miro curioso a Yata.

-Puuf, no sabía que tuvieras tan mala memoria, tonto mono- contesto con ligero enfado acercándose a Saruhiko, le extendió la mano para entregarle algo.

-¿Eh?- Los oscuros ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos cuando en su mano recibió una pequeña piedra de color azul oscura, bastante bonita y que brillaba con la luz que el sol emitía.

-Eres increíble, en serio ¿lo olvidaste? Es noviembre, sabes- Yata lo miraba atonito, pero el de cabello oscuro no entendía aun.

-¿Olvidar? Bueno, es noviembre ¿y qué con eso?-

-Tú, debes estar de broma ¿cierto? De haberlo sabido no me molestaba en conseguirte un obsequio, estúpido mono- El mas joven reclamo molesto, no creyo que su amigo fuera tan distraído-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué rayos me insultas?! No es que pueda leer mentes Misaki, deberías ser mas claro y decirm….- Se silencio de pronto, lo había recordado, su cumpleaños esa ese día, con la mirada llena de vergüenza pidió a gritos se lo tragara la tierra, había sido muy descortes con Misaki, no fue a propósito, Saruhiko simplemente lo olvido como muchas otras personas suelen olvidarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! Caíste en la cuenta, Saru, hoy es tu cumpleños, idiota, no sabes lo difícil que fue conseguirte un obsequio, digo, esa roca no es la gran cosa pero… - Yata bufo molesto y se sentó sobre el césped, mirando hacia el rio.

-Si…este…no fue mi intención ¿Misaki?- Permanecía aun de pie, a unos pasos detrás de Yata.

Días antes, el rebelde chico se había salteado las clases y paso toda la mañana perdido, fue reprendido a su regreso al colegio, el profesor le había castigado y encima le arrebato una pequeña bolsita que llevaba a su regreso, no se la devolverían como parte de su castigo. Tuvo montones de deberes que entregar antes de que se le permitiera salir del salón.

Fushimi solo lo miraba de lejos, se paseaba por las afueras del aula esperando que su rebelde amigo no fuera a cometer otra idiotez y que terminara en paz su sanción.

La tarde de su liberación, Saru fue en busca de Yata, estaba por felicitarlo por su buen comportamiento cuando el más bajito le secuestro llevándolo a las afueras del edificio de la dirección, sin decirle más nada, trepo al ventanal decidido a entrar.

Entonces, todo tenía sentido, esta no era una estupidez mas de Misaki, el chico había salido a buscar un regalo y como agoto sus opciones decidió regresar, caminando por el rio se había topado con esa roca y al ver su color, creyó que sería un bonito detalle.

Si, el de gafas había concluido todo eso él solo; podría ser que su afición a los ordenadores lo alejara de la sociedad pero con Misaki era diferente, podía leer fácilmente sus reacciones y le entendía perfectamente y a Yata le agradaba el sarcástico ser antisocial que era el de gafas, decía que eso lo hacía más honesto con las personas porque no se dejaba influenciar por el resto del mundo.

Así llegaron a ser los mejores amigos, no hablaban con nadie más en el colegio, no convivían con nadie mas y aun así sus notas eran bastante buenas, y claro, era porque Fushimi obligo a su amigo a estudiar, lo que se le hizo una costumbre al de cabello naranja.

-Tonto mono- dijo bajito

Fushimi fue y se sentó a un costado de su amigo, acomodando sus gafas miro la pequeña roca y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Ya entendí- Atino a decir, ambos miraban hacia el rio.

-No olvides algo así, es molesto para mí-

-Ok- suspiro aliviado de ver que Yata no lo odiaba por olvidar su cumpleaños.

-Felicidades…- Dijo tranquilamente el más joven, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Je, gracias Misaki- Saru fingió no ver la reacción de Misaki porque sabía que ahora si se molestaría.

Permanecieron allí hasta el atardecer, arrojando rocas al rio, haciendo tontas competencias, perdiendo el día como solían hacer.

Sonó el despertador en aquella pequeña habitación, Fushimi lo apago de golpe y se levanto de la cama, molesto como siempre, al parecer no había dormido bien las últimas semanas, el trabajo en el Scepter 4 había sido mucho y por falta de personal lo habían molestado con todo tipo de deberes insignificantes, algo que el de gafas odiaba en demasía.

Se dirigió al calendario de la pared y arranco la hoja del día anterior, con molestia miro la fecha actual.

-Tch…era por esto- dijo molesto, ese en definitiva era el peor día para no ir a trabajar.

Y aquí termina este capi, muy corto lo sé, pero es mera introducción, no me golpeen quieren, preparar lemon es difícil y como comente al inicio, debo hacerlo con calma.

¿Qué hara Fushimi en su dia libre? En ESE dia libre ¬w¬


End file.
